Illuminated
by Freya Jones
Summary: Uma serie de assassinatos começa a atormentar o ministerio, todos com algo em comum, justiça. Cabe a Harry Potter entender e resolver esse misterio, nem que para isso tenha que descobrir o lado mais sombrio da alma humana


**Can't Breathe**

Quando eu fecho os olhos, eu sonho com um mundo melhor, um mundo onde tudo é perfeito e a vida não ferra conosco. Um mundo onde não existem horrores, onde não existem guerras e onde eu posso viver sem medo.

Medo, por tanto tempo eu tive medo, medo de não ser o bastante para meus pais, medo de não ser o suficiente por mim mesmo, medo de morrer.

Hoje eu vejo que morrer não seria tão mau, a dor passaria, as lembranças sumiriam e mundo continuaria sem mim, por que eu aprendi a viver sem o medo de não ser nada, por que perante a vida que vivemos, somos nada, apenas bonecos cumprindo papeis.

Sofremos como a pior das torturas, a perda, por que sempre perdemos no jogo da vida, não importa o quanto estejamos no alto, estejamos felizes, nos sempre perderemos e será tão doloroso que viver torna-se insuportável.

O que torna tudo tão suportável é amar, por que o amor nos faz esquecer de nos mesmo, com o amor deixamos de apenas existir e passamos a acrescentar, sorrisos, abraços, lagrimas, suspiros, a vida não se importa, mas nos sim e por mais que a vida nos faça perder, nos faça sofrer, o amor nos levanta, nos consola, nos faz querer continuar lutando.

**Draco Malfoy

* * *

**

A noite parecia mais longa quando tinha que preencher uma centena de relatórios iguais, com o mesmo conteúdo, mas que diziam ser indispensáveis para o funcionamento do ministério.

Estava frustrado, por que pensou que faria algo importante ao mundo ao se tornar auror, que impediria que um novo mal surgisse e destruísse tudo.

Mas isso eram apenas sonhos adolescentes e agora vivia a realidade nua e crua, o mundo não precisava de aurores, mas precisava de pessoas que preenchessem relatórios.

Limpou os óculos de aros retangulares pela milionésima vez, eles pareciam sujar mais agora. Olhou em volta e viu que era o único ali, trabalhando até altas horas da noite.

Um dia fora o heroi, mesmo sem pedir por isso, perdeu sua infância e adolescência apenas para fazer do mundo um lugar seguro e sua recompensa agora não era satisfatória.

Vivia no limbo, sem namorada, terminou com Ginny quando percebeu o quanto havia mudado com a guerra e que ela não estava em seus planos futuros.

Ela não o olhava mais por causa disso, ate mesmo Ron estava distante com ele, vida de jogador famoso o ruivo dizia, mas Harry sabia que o velho fantasma da busca as Horcruxes assombrava Ron, às vezes quando se encontravam ele parecia desconfortável.

A única constante em sua vida era Hermione, sempre leal e ao seu lado, o rapaz não sabia o que seria de sua vida sem ela, sua melhor amiga e namorada de seu melhor amigo.

- Mione. – Emitiu sem pensar, suspirou e começou a guardar os papeis, não terminaria isso essa noite e estava começando a acreditar que não terminaria nunca, por que quanto mais preenchia papeis, mais eles apareciam.

Limpou a mesa, apagou a luz da luminária de sua mesa e seguiu para fora de sua sala, subchefe do departamento de aurores, era um cargo importante, mas que Harry começava a detestar.

* * *

Melhor aluna de Hogwarts, não havia um dia sequer que Hermione pensasse em seu tempo na velha escola, as alegrias, os perigos a dor de perder amigos queridos.

Agora era adulta, mas sentia os mesmos medos de quando era uma menina, agora potencializados pelos horrores que vira e sofrera. Como por instinto tocou o braço esquerdo onde jazia a cicatriz feita por Bellatrix Lestrange.

Jamais esqueceria esse dia, estava marcado em sua pele e em sua alma, 'Mudblood' sempre seria, por mais que soubesse que era merecedora desse mundo, no fundo uma pequena centelha te dizia o contrario.

Suspirou resignada, levantou-se do sofá e foi ate a janela, chovia torrencialmente em Londres, mas ainda era possível ver os carros passando pela rua.

Seu relacionamento com Ron ia de mal a pior, nem mais sabia por que continuava com ele, brigavam constantemente e o ruivo insistia em afastá-la de Harry.

Harry, seu amigo para todas as horas, o amava de uma maneira avassaladora, os momentos que passaram ao longo dos anos firmavam ainda mais a amizade deles e se irritava com Ron por querer destruir isso.

Queria por um basta na atitude infantil do rapaz, mas não tinha mais forças para isso, às vezes se perguntava se era mesmo grifinoria, por que não tinha coragem de terminar seu relacionamento com o ruivo.

Limpando uma solitária lagrima que descia, fechou as cortinas do apartamento e foi para o quarto tentar descansar.

* * *

Dor e desespero, era o que Davis Parker sentia naquele momento, via a figura encapuzada brincar alegremente com a faca. Não lembrava-se de como fora parar ali, amarrado em uma maca, sendo torturado incansavelmente.

Respirava com dificuldade tamanha era a dor que sentia. Não tinha nem forças para implorar por sua vida, aos poucos sua historia ate ali foi passando diante de seus olhos.

Lembrou-se de brincar, a primeira vez que pisou em Hogwarts e o quão mágico aquilo era. Recordou-se dos aliados que ali fizera e seu maior orgulho, o dia que aliara-se a Voldemort.

O juramento que fizera, o ideal a qual seria capaz de morrer, mas também lembrou-se que seu mestre não mais existia e que agora estava sozinho, apenas ele e seu carrasco.

- A justiça sempre chega Parker. – O homem sentiu um frio subir-lhe a espinha. – Não importa quantos anos passe, ela sempre chega. – E com isso o homem sentiu a faca corta-lhe o pescoço.

Ele sentia a dor e o sangue fugindo, a morte o alcançava e a ultima coisa que viu foram dois pares de olhos castanhos brilhando de satisfação.

* * *

Era cedo quando Harry recebeu a coruja informando que deveria aparecer imediatamente no ministério, não queria, estava cansado e provavelmente teria que preencher mais relatórios. A contra gosto arrumou-se e aparatou no ministério.

Ao chegar viu que o lugar estava relativamente vazio, alguns poucos aurores estavam presentes além de outros funcionários, incluindo sua amiga Hermione Granger, todos concentrados em um único lugar, perto da grande fonte que lá havia.

Aproximou-se a passos largos, mas não estava preparado para o que veria a seguir, jamais imaginou ver algo assim em sua vida, mas lá estava a alguns passos de distancia o corpo de Davis Parker, sem vida e com algo escrito em seu peito.

'**Justiça'

* * *

**

Hello everybody, fic nova! dessa vez em conjunto com minha adoravel irmãzinha gêmula: Kir Jones que infelizmente nao tem cadastro no FF! essa fic vai seguir um ritmo parecido com Sombras do Céu e é simplesmente espetacular, porque aborda a ortra faceta da humanidade, especialidade da maninha!

so, leiam e voces já sabem né

R E V I E W


End file.
